Princess Delci
by CheshireKitty17
Summary: This story is loosely based on Princess Tutu. Where only Fakir comes back in need to protect a new princess, Delci, in the new story that's come alive. Can he save her life as well as his own? Will his powers be enough to save Princess Delci? [Rated M for Adult Situations and Mature Language]


Chapter 1; And the Story Begins

_**Once upon a time, there lived a young knight. This knight had saved a prince and a princess long ago, but his work was not quite done. In a far away kingdom there lived another princess who needed his help. She was in far more danger than even she knew and he was the only one that could save her. The knight was sent away to save this princess, but is his destiny really to save her ? Or will he watch her die at the hands of the evil threatening her life?**_

"What the Hell?" Fakir looked around angrily as the voice returned to narrate another Godforsaken story. "I completed my mission! My destiny! I'm done! It's over!" He collapsed on the ground and covered his ears in an attempt to hide from the voice. "Leave me alone!" It was too late. He was a part of this story whether he wanted to be or not.

Delci sat alone in her aunt's house wishing she had something better to do than waste her night watching reruns. Giving up, she turned off the TV and walked out to the balcony. "No plans on a Friday night... What a loser..." She laughed at herself and stared off into the woods just past the backyard.

Around ten she noticed a light coming from behind some trees, without thinking she ran out to where it was shining. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was there. _It's that asshole from school. What is he doing here?_ Just as she was about to confront him she noticed what he was doing. _Is that ballet...?_

She was so mesmerized by his seemingly perfect dancing that she didn't notice when he stopped and stared at her coldly. "What do you want?"

Shaking her head, still dazed, she looked down apologetically. "I saw the light... I thought it might've been a fire." He glared at her and slowly reached his hand out to her.

"I suppose you're better than having nobody." She knew he was insulting her, but she couldn't argue as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"I... I can't dance..." She tried to step back as he placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her even closer.

He smirked at her and pressed himself against her. "Don't state the obvious. Just let me lead." _He makes me so angry!_ She somehow relaxed in his arms and let him lead her in a beautiful dance. _This feels like magic... He's so good at this..._

Before the dance was over Delci slipped on a rock and started falling. Fakir put his arm under her and caught her so fluently it felt like it was part of the dance. "Thank you..." She tried to hide her embarrassment as she stood up and backed away from him. "I told you I can't dance..."

He smiled slightly. "You were fine." Then he turned around and started walking deeper into the woods.

"Uhm... Fakir..." She reached out to him, but stopped before she touched his shoulder. "Why are you out here?" He looked back at her, then up at the sky.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I went for a walk and ended up in these woods..." She watched him as he stared up at the moon and smiled. _He really is handsome... Even if he is an asshole..._ "What are you looking at?"

He was frowning at her again and she looked away to hide her blush. "How far did you walk?"

"Not far." She could tell he was lying and this time she grabbed his shoulder when he started to walk away.

"If you need a place to stay... I'm sure my aunt won't mind." He turned around and shrugged.

"I suppose it's better than nowhere." _Ugh! He's still an asshole!_ He started walking towards the house with his hands on the back of his head.

Delci followed close behind him as he stepped into her aunt's house as if it were his own. "So, where is your aunt?" He asked taking off his shoes at the door.

"She's overseas for work." Delci shrugged off her jacket and he stared as he realized she'd been wearing almost nothing under it. She must have noticed, because she quickly walked past him and into a room down the hall. He followed slowly, giving her time to change before walking in and seeing what he assumed was her bedroom.

The walls were a dull off white, but they had intricate patterns in all sorts of colors all over. He unknowingly walked towards one of the walls and touched an amazingly detailed purple rose. "I painted that..." He looked over to see Delci blushing as she finished buttoning her pajama shirt and gathered a blanket and pillow.

"Why are there so many different things?" When he asked this she got a sad look on her face and looked down. "Hey..." She looked back up at him and tried to smile. "You don't have to answer if it upsets you... I'm sorry..." _Did I just apologize? Why? It was an innocent question! She could have just answered..._

"You can sleep in here... I'll sleep on the couch." As she walked past him and out of the room he could see tears falling down her cheeks.

_So, don't ask about her paintings..._ He sighed as he followed her. "Hey, you." He touched her shoulder and she turned around wiping her eyes. "It's your room... You should sleep in your own bed. Sleeping on the couch is bad for your back anyway..."

She started laughing, "I'll be fine. Get some sleep." Smiling, she turned back around. He shrugged and walked back to her room.

When he was sure she couldn't hear him anymore he said, "Thank you..." In the middle of her room was a canopy bed big enough for an entire family. He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. Fakir could hear her moving around in the living room and couldn't relax until she stopped.

A few minutes later the house fell silent and he shut off the light before lying down in her bed. Just as he was falling asleep he heard noise coming from the living room again. "What is she doing?" He sat up and almost ran out of the room when he realized she was screaming for help.

He touched her face and tried to wake her up gently. "Hey... It's just a dream..." She reached out and grabbed his shirt sleeve, pulling him on top of her. "Whoa!" She loosened her grip and he put some distance between them.

"Shit..." After watching her toss and turn for another minute he sighed and picked her up. He walked to her room and laid her on the bed. Covering her up and sat down beside her and tried to calm her down. "Shh... It's okay..."

It was almost an hour later when she finally calmed down enough for him to relax. He ended up holding her all night, just in case she started having another nightmare.

_What now? I've been here two months and still no sign of this fucking princess. Where is she? Who is she? I wish I knew more of the story... But what about this girl? Delci? She's kind of hot and she wasn't too bad for her first time dancing... _Fakir shook that thought from his head and frowned at the girl in his arms. _What am I thinking?! It's just because she's here... That's why I'm thinking about her. Yeah, that has to be right..._


End file.
